Written in the Scars
by Here's to All We Lost
Summary: Celaena Evermore is a Two. No, she's not rich. She's not spoiled. She is Selected along with fourteen other girls. But no one knows her story. No one knows why she hates to be touched or be closer than three inches to a person. No one bothers with her, except for Prince Seth. How can she hide with two royal men breathing down her back?
1. 1: Home

I sat on my knees on the ground, silent and still while my second older brother James pulled threat through each of the long, deep, painful cuts through my back. Across from me, my oldest brother Nick was pacing back and forth. No doubt about it, Father was in the living room drinking again.

James cut the thread, and put a shirt of mine in my lap. I stood up and slid on the cloth. Many of times this happened, so it wasn't the first time my brothers had seen me without any type of top. I used to be uncomfortable with them seeing my nakes torso, but now I was completely numb to it.

They were respectful enough to not stare, thank god. Father, however, tended to enjoy the sight. _Disgusting bastard._

"We're trying to help you," snapped James angrily.

I sighed through gritted teeth, realizing I had spoken my thoughts again.

"No, no, no, I was thinking," I shook my head, rubbing my creased forehead.

"You should work on keeping your thoughts to yourself," teased Nick, though the worry in his voice was as clear as the sunset light coming from the window into my room.

"Shut up," I turned away, frowning like I normally did, and walked over to my small bed in the corner of the room.

Just because we were Twos didn't mean we lived the best lifestyle. To me, Sevens lived the dream. They got to get up, go to work, and bust their asses trying to provide for themselves. I admired the lower castes. They had it so tough and kept a high head. Twos sneered down at them and treated them like trash. It infuriated me.

I shook my head to clear myself of the distracting ideas. Twos were thought to be rich and have it easy. Not for me and my brothers. We lost our mother to our youngest sibling. She bled out during birth, and he had nearly died. I named him Miles in respect for our soldier Uncle Miles who lived in the castle as a palace guard. Miles had died one day when he was in the town and was hit over the head by a bat.

I shivered with the chills at the memory of watching Miles play with some other kids on the baseball field. He had ran to get a ball, and was surrounded by other boys his age. I had jumped up and ran when I saw them start to shove and hit him. One had gotten a small pocket knife, stabbed him in the stomach, then another got a metal bat and ended Miles.

To this day I still have the nightmares about it.

Hands landed on my shoulder, and I jumped forward in shock. I glared at Nick. I didn't like to be touched. Father's beatings and other sessions with me while Nick and James were gone made it possible. I never allowed anyone to touch me. My brothers, whom I should trust my life with, weren't allowed to stand closer than three inches from my shoulder to theirs. It was sad in public when a sister didn't touch her brothers.

No one knew about Father's madness and addiction to alcohol. He stayed inside all day and was gone drinking and gambling when he wasn't. He always said he was going to work, but he never did. The calls from the office saying he was fired was more than enough proof.

"I need to be alone," I whispered tensely.

"Okay. We love you, kitten. Know that," gently pleaded James before leaving my room with Nick in tow.

I let out a strangled breath and sat on my bed, curling up into a ball. God, how I hated being here. I hated it. No one knew it.

A tear fell off my cheek onto my hand, and I suddenly realized I had been crying since my thoughts had faded off to Miles. The door of the house slammed shut. I knew Father was gone now. I took a deep breath, stood up, and moved to the floor. I reached under my bed and pulled out the packet and letter.

The Selection.

My ticket out.

My only hope.

I held the bound papers to my chest, slowly breathing in and out and in and out as to calm my racing heart. I sat down, picked up a black pen, and filled out the sign up sheets. It was late whenever I finished. Closing the packet that would be sent back, I sat it on my bed and went around my room. I threw all of my noticeable hair into a messy bun, threw on a big black hoodie and some dark jeans, and left without being noticed.

At the end of the street, there was a box for outgoing mail. I put in the brown package, and raced back home. Once home, I went straight to my room, packed a bag, and changed into a loose shirt and shorts. Laid down, I slept for an hour or two.

My sleep was disturbed by a mysterious person slowly taking off my shorts. I screamed and threw out a fist, colliding my knuckles with Father's temples. He cried out and fell to the floor, stoned and unconscious.

The door was busted open by Nick and James, their foggy eyes staring from Father who was groaning in his sleep to me while I struggled to pull up my shorts. Nick moved towards me but stopped sharply, remembering my rule.

"What happened, Cel?" he demanded.

"I woke up to him trying to take off my shorts," I hissed in disgust.

"James, drag him outside and lock the doors," ordered Nick, shaking with anger. "Before I break his neck."

James nodded, picked up Father by the shoulders of his sweaty shirt, and dragged the still body outside the house. I sighed deeply, scooted away from Nick uneasily, and laid back down.

"I'm going to sleep in here," Nick sat on the foot of the bed. "I know you don't like anyone to be near you, but I'm your brother and it's my job to protect you."

"Whatever helps you sleep," I rolled my eyes, curled up in a ball in the corner of my bed, and fell asleep with my head against the cold wall of my room.

I woke up the next day and saw that both Nick and James were asleep in my room, James awake in a chair still droopy-eyed, Nick sucking the pain off the walls. I punched my older brother, making the dark haired boy shout and fall off my bed. James started to howl with laughter. I hissed at him, the loud noise causing my head to begin to pounding.

With a groan of pain, I stood up and took down my hair. I brushed out the very pale creases. I threw my hair back up into its bun and walked out of my room. I went into the kitchen and began to cook, clean, and I was sore by the time I was finished.

My shoulders were hurting, my back in agony as if I had just got finished being whipped again, my bruised knees aching. I set up the table and made the plates of food for everyone. Naturally, I made Father's. I called for Nick and James, who came racing down as if they heard a bomb go off. They stared in confusion at the table but didn't say anything as they sat down and ate the eggs and bacon and biscuits I had cooked.

I walked back upstairs and went into the bathroom. I showered, washing my hair, irritating my cuts and bruises with the hot water. I bit on my bottom lip and repented from making any noise. I stepped out, dried myself off, and performed my daily routine.

Wrapped in a single towel, I brushed and flossed my teeth, blow dried my hair, straightened the long strands, and put on a little mascara on my pale eyelashes. I rushed into my room, locked the door, and dressed myself for the occasion. My outfit of the day would be just some torn up blue jeans, my brown work boots, a nice gray shirt, and my black leather jacket.

I glanced in the mirror, gave myself a nod of approval, then raced out of the house while Nick and James started their own morning routine. I stepped outside to find Father gone, but noticed a pile of vomit where he was obviously laid down at. I tucked my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket and raced to the building where the girls entering the Selection were getting their picture taken.

There was three lines, so I stood in the middle that happened to be the shortest. No one could know that I was here. People talked too much. A good ten minutes after standing in line, it was my turn.

I signed a slip of paper, was studied thoroughly by a woman with drastic makeup, and then finally was sat down on a stood to take my picture. The camera man positioned me perfectly, had to repeat a few orders, then went to the back of the camera. I took a deep breath, forced myself to relax, and smiled best I could.

Sitting up so straight was hurting my back in ways they couldn't possibly fathom.

He dismissed me, and I nearly ran out of there. Instead of going home, I went to a small café shop in Town Square. Tonight the _Report_ would be coming on all the televisions like every night.

I didn't know much about it, but this year the Selection process would be pushed further along much faster due to lasts year's inconvenience. King Marcus - Formerly known as Prince Marcus - had two Selections rather than one. People had called him the handsomest and most perfect prince of the entire royal family bloodline.

Due to that, the Selected girls the first round often fought but then some had also betrayed him and fell in love with other people. So during his second one, he was lucky enough to pick (Queen) Veronica during her time as the Elite. Since that happened, this year the Selection Selecting would occur tonight once all the pictures of all the castes were in, and only two girls of each caste would be picked.

Never before had there only been fourteen girls in the Selection. I was nervous. There was one out of two shots for me to be picked.

Entering the coffee parlor, I went straight up to the counter where the worker stood and ordered a latte in a to-go cup. She smiled at me as she handed me the cup, and I blindly headed over to a booth with a clear view of one of the hanging televisions. With both my hands wrapped around the freshly brewed coffee, I took an immediate sip.

Doing nothing but sitting there, feeling the cold of the window beside me, enjoying the heat of my late, taking small and separated sips, I waited hours. The sun was set on the horizon when the television channels finally changed and began to play the theme music for the _Report._

I looked up to see Marlin Chervils, the host of the _Report,_ come onto the screen and greet all of the viewers. I stared down at the beige colored paper cup while Chervils went on with a few smaller subjects. The only interesting subject he spoke about that appealed to me was the Rebels closing in on the outer cities and towns and villages of Illea.

Then he got down to the true reason anyone was bothering to watch the _Report_ on this night: the Selection.

"It has come to that time when our dearest Prince Seth is now going to be thrown into the life of dating and marriage. Tonight, the royal family will join us as Prince Seth choses fourteen girls that will have an opportunity to take his heart and win the crown. Please welcome King Marcus, Queen Veronica, the young Princess Dinah, and Prince Seth," the camera moved away from Chervils and the Illea anthem began to play as the four regal Ones stepped out onto stage.

King Marcus looked stiff as a board in a plain blue business suit, all of his brunette hair pushed back, hard gray eyes, and thin line for a mouth. Queen Veronica appeared more relaxed, dressed in a long gown of brass and gold, all of her gorgeous ink black hair pinned up, green eyes hooded with her gold eye-shadowed eyelids, lips large and plush with a bold red lipstick over the skin. Princess Dinah followed after her mother, the same inky hair flowing down her back and shoulders in beautifully crafted and tamed curls, big green eyes that knew better than to mess up, and with a floor length violet dress.

Then Prince Seth followed after. He was just as tall, maybe even taller, than his father; his hair was a midnight brown wave that was combed back smooth, cool green eyes that impressed everyone, fair skin, and a plain dark gray suit with a bold emerald tie that made his eyes seem paler and more toned. Prince Seth seemed confident, more relaxed, and calm.

It showed in how he walked, how he held himself, his expression, and how he sat down in the given chair. Chervils then had a worker hold a glass bowl with a metal frame that curved around and stood broadly as a seven. He pulled out one card at a time.

"Vesper James of Seven," he read the name, and a picture of a beautiful girl with short and fair brown hair appeared at the corner of the screen. "Sybil Woodman of Seven," a strawberry blonde with pretty golden-green hazel eyes.

The two Selected of the Seven caste. Up next was the Sixes. He pulled out two more cards, one at a time, reading off the names.

"Briar-Jane Creed of Six," a female with skin like mine, frizzy cotton blonde kinks pulled back at the top from her face, cold nearly black eyes, and a nasty looking scar that traveled from her temple to her jawline appeared. "Niah Sixx of Six," a soft looking girl with light brown skin, black hair falling around her shoulders in a natural waterfall, and lighter brown eyes darker than her skin but still noticeably brown.

The bowl was taken away and the Five was pushed forward. Seth went ahead and pulled out two, sitting one on his knee while opening the first. An eyebrow raised curiously.

"Abigail Cloud of Five," a girl with auburn waves and brown eyes showed up. "Winter Haven of Five," a girl with brown hair that was dyed gray at the tips, bright blue eyes, and a sarcastic smirk. She didn't look at all like she was trying to impress a Prince, but rather insult them and make a fool of herself.

Seth let out a deep breath that was revealed by the mic on his suit jacket collar. His mother leaned over and picked off an invisible hair from his shoulder. He frowned at her, and I smirked a bit.

The Four bowl was held before the One.

"Jane Evans of Four," this girl actually seemed like she could be the next princess with her award winning smile, long dirty blonde hair in a fishtail braid on her shoulder, and glittering blue eyes. "Prin Bell of Four."

Prin Bell in her picture seemed to be an actual girl rather than a picture unlike the others. She was smiling warmly, but her shoulders were set uncomfortably. All her dark brunette hair was pulled back into a ponytail, scary violet eyes, and a scabbed over cut on her lip.

"Briella Paige of Three," Briella was a spoiled looking tawny eyed blonde. "Daisy Tress of Three," another tawny eyed blonde.

"Miranda Levee of Two," a girl I used to know appeared on the screen. She still had that adoring smile, the shoulder length curls of brown and blonde highlights, those warm looking but secretly ice cold cyan eyes, and birthmark on her upper lip.

I shuddered, picked up my cup, and went to walk out. My mind was set on the fact it was clear I wasn't going to get picked. However, I froze as Prince Seth spoke up again just as I was stepping outside the door.

"Celaena Evermore of Two," his voice was revealing the awe he was trying to hide.

Whirling around, I saw my photo pop up on the screen. Both my shoulders were tense and rigid with pain, the agony etched in my light silver eyes that were flecked around the pupil with bright gold, a large scar that went from the side of my neck to my side peeking out from my jacket collar and fair blonde hair that was moved out of the way. The light hit my honey toned skin perfectly, showing off the natural dimension and flawlessness of it.

Prince Seth was staring at the card where my photo was also printed out. His eyes were large with astonish, a hint of concern in the edges. He lifted the card closer to his face and stared with slightly narrowed eyes at no doubt about it was my neck or shoulder.

I looked nice, but it was obvious I was hurting in that picture. With the cup in my stone grip, I exited the café and hurried home. Walking up the steps of the front porch, I heard Chervils' voice before I opened up the door.

Taking a deep breath, I opened up the door to see Nick and James staring pale faced at the television screen. They both looked up at me, their matching sterling blue eyes staring at me in confusion. I closed the front door and stood there for a few minutes, doused in their silence.

"You. . . signed up for the Selection?" James finally spoke up, shaking his head a bit with confusion.

"I knew that you got a lot of money during it," I lowered my head in shame, staring down at my boots. "And I couldn't. . . I can't stay here anymore. I don't know what Father will do if you two are out working a night shift and I'm here alone or what he'll do if you two are gone in the day and I'm left without something to protect myself with. I just. . . I just can't do it anymore."

"We understand, Kitten," Nick stepped forward and went to hug me but prevented. "You're doing something for you. You need this."

"Hey! Don't forget that our cue is coming up soon," James smiled and put in.

"We might see you at the palace," Nick nodded slowly, staring at me with more sad than happy gray-blue eyes.

"Guys, I'm so sorry-" I gasped, standing up straight.

"Don't apologize," James quickly cut me off. "You did this for yourself."

"But now you two have to deal with Father, and I don't think I can stand to sit around in a castle around beautiful things knowing one of you is either dead or getting whipped or lord only knows what," I felt the tears prick up at the back of my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Nick soothed, stepping closer and reaching for my shoulders.

My imagination traded his calming hands for Father's rough and filthy fingers and palms. Horror filled me sharply. I screamed out in pure fright, jumping backwards from him, tripping over the rug and falling down.

"Cel!" Nick stumbled back a few steps, his eyes clouding over with regret. "I'm so sorry!"

I stared at nothing, gasping, tears lining up the bottom rim of my eyesight. I shook my head, scooting back and getting onto my shaky feet despite my liquid knees.

"It-It's fine," I gasped though my lungs were holding no air for me to gasp.

"Cel, go on upstairs and get some rest," James said, standing back a good couple feet. "We'll celebrate in the morning. We love you, Kitten."

I nodded, gulped down a breath, and walked up to the stairwell. Before I disappeared upstairs, I looked back to see James rubbing Nick on the shoulder while Nick sat down on the couch. My heart shattered to see Nick so hurt and upset.

Hurrying upstairs, I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, dumped out my coffee in the sink, and threw my hair up into a messy bun again. As I went into my bedroom, I shut the door, and threw on a big shirt and shorts again like I did almost every night. Laying down, I stared up at my ceiling until I eventually passed out.


	2. 2: Heights

I woke up to whispering, a light breeze, and the smell of cooked food. I groaned, rolled over, and blinked open my heavy eyes. There was a familiar ball of dark wavy hair sitting on the edge of my bed.

Sitting up slowly and stiffly, I opened my eyes fully but still couldn't see correctly just yet. Almost to my elbows, I fell down with a half groan, half yell, half growl of pure pain. James immediately dropped the book he had been using to fan whatever was giving off the food smell and stepped forward.

"I need to look at them," he ordered.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just sore," I shooed him off even though I knew something was wrong with my back.

"That's okay," Nick said with a sharp glare at James. "You were moving around a lot yesterday and you did take a hot shower so it's understandable. Go ahead and eat up. Don't worry about nothing but looking amazing. The guards will be here in an hour so get going as soon as you finish."

"Thanks, guys," I smiled to them and took the small plate that was dressed with a simple bacon sandwich. "Y'all are the best."

They both smiled and left the room. I smiled, shook my head, and ate up the food they made for me. Some of the bacon was undercooked, some over cooked, the rest perfect.

I still loved them though. I didn't care for the quality, just the thought behind it. I normally always cooked breakfast, so them trying to make me something to eat instead of me cooking for them meant a lot to me.

After I finished the food, I stood up and performed my daily routine. I took a shower, which painfully agitated my scars. Even if it was years after my scars healed, they still throbbed with pain.

Just like my first whip lashes ever; to this day I felt flashes of pain when something touched them. Being whipped by a bull whip came with the price of never forgetting the pain, I supposed. I exited the shower and went ahead with brushing my teeth and wrapping up in a towel.

Staring in the mirror as I ran the floss between my teeth, I debated on what to do with my hair. I didn't feel like straightening it and having to blow dry it. My arms and shoulders and back hurt too much for me to lift my arms for so long.

Finishing up with my flossing, I towel dried my hair. With my hair no longer dripping with water, I exited the bathroom and went into my own room. I decided to dress simple.

I threw on a pair of nice medium washed jeans, a black tank top, a simple light gray fabric jacket, and my solid white converse. Throwing up my hair into a ponytail, I packed an emergency bag. I left my room, turned off all the lights, and came into the living room to find Nick and James sitting on the couches.

They looked up at me and smiled. Nick stood up first, stepped forward, and stared down at me with glimmering blue eyes. James followed and put his hand on Nick's shoulder.

James went to say something when the door was knocked on. I gave them a thin smile, walked towards the door, and opened up the barrier to find two guards on our doorstep. The first was a man with honey skin and black eyes, the second a ginger with closely cut hair and blue eyes.

"Is this the house of Celaena Evermore?" asked Blue Eyes.

"Yes," I answered, taking a deep breath and opening up the door wider.

"Are you she?" Black Eyes stared down at me a bit hungrily.

"Yes," I nodded.

"We're here to escort you to the send-off ceremony," Blue Eyes explained.

"Can I say goodbye really quick?" I turned one foot.

"Quickly," Black Eyes nodded. "We're on a tight schedule."

"Thank you," I gasped as I turned around and stared at Nick and James.

They smiled down at me. Nick stepped forward first, handing me something secretly. I felt it press into my palm, his fingers skimming mine, making my heart pound with fear.

"Win for us, Kitten," Nick whispered. "I love you. Know that. You're going to make him drop dead. You're too amazing to not be noticed. Never forget where you came from, though."

"Never," I promised, tightening my hand around his gift.

James stepped forward and pressed something into my other hand.

"I love you, Cel. Be the next princess. We'll write to you as soon as we can. Promise me something, though," James stared at me with serene blue eyes.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Don't fall for any tricks," James squeezed my hand lightly, making me flinch. "Don't change who you are to impress them. Be yourself."

"I promise," I swore.

"We love you," they both said in unison.

I nearly choked on a deep hiccup for a breath. I turned around and raced past the guards to the car that would take me to the send-off. While I rode to the ceremony, tears built up.

When I arrived, I was escorted by guards onto a large stage where the mayor waited beside a podium. As he saw me, his white bushy mustache and beard grew wide into a warm smile. He leaned into the microphone.

"Celaena Evermore, everyone!" the introduction of me made everyone erupt into warm cheers and clapping.

My face still straight as ever, I walked up to the mayor, shook his hand, then slid into the back seat of the long white limo with the Illea mark imprinted on the side doors. With my head down, I stayed silent as the footman shut the door. The car took off and a single tear fell down my cheeks.

I sharply swiped away the tear with my fingertips, silent and poise. I sat up straight, keeping my back as tall and long as I could. But it hurt too badly.

I bent over, groaning in pain, and slouched down to where it didn't hurt. For a good twenty minutes was spent traveling to the airport where a plane waited to transport all of the Selected girls. Stepping out of the limo, my heart beat quickly with the panic attack I was having by just looking at the large machine.

The fear of heights sucked. Especially today. With weak knees and shaking hands, I boarded the plane and quickly sat myself in the furthest seat from the rest of the girls. Thankfully no one sat beside me.

An hour on the plane, we headed towards the palace. When we took off, my nails punctured the soft leather of the seat. Throughout the flight, I took deep and measured breaths to try and keep from panicking completely.

As much as I knew this was a competition and needed to keep my cool, I couldn't. Not when it came to heights. My cool did not exist when I wasn't close to the ground.

The plane finally descended, and my filed nails tore the leather further. Once we touched the ground, I raced as fast as I could off of the plane. Coming out onto the courtyard of the palace where we landed, I crashed to my knees, held my stomach, and tried to breathe down the sickness rising.

It was hard to breathe, though. I was hiccupping in nothing. Finally, the lack of oxygen made my conscious fail on me.

I woke up to someone lightly whispering my name, a warm dampness on my forehead, and someone pressing their hand against my shoulder. The familiar poison of terror that filled me each time I was touched shot through me. I screamed, shot upwards, and nearly fell off of the bed I was previously laying on.

The person gasped in shock - the person turned out to be a small woman with a white nurse uniform on -, jumped up from her chair, and stared at me in confusion. I trembled as I curled up into my own little defensive ball, my eyes staring at her in horror. The door opened up, making me curl up in my ball tighter and move back again, and two men walked into the room.

My heart leapt at the idea of the two men being Nick and James coming to soothe me, but it wasn't. In fact, the first man was a complete stranger with a long white coat on; the second was King Marcus. Both men stared in confusion at the sight before them.

"Good morning, Miss Evermore," the white coated man nodded to me and walked around the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

I stared at him, my eyes going from soft with fright to stone hard. He moved around the side of the bed and went to go reach for what seemed to be the rag on my head. I jerked away from him, scooting away.

"Miss?" he stared at me in complete and utter confusion.

"Don't get close to me," I growled in warning. "Don't _touch_ me."

"Of course," he chuckled. "Who would want a stranger touching them? It's understandable. Now, can you explain how you managed to pass out in the middle of the courtyard and had to be carried here by a guard?"

"I have a fear of heights," I turned my head the other way.

"That explains a lot," King Marcus mused. "Are you well enough to walk? The _Report_ tonight was put on hold because you happened to pass out."

"Forgive me," I sat up straight and moved off of the bed. "I can walk."

"Then please follow me, and we will get you ready," King Marcus started out of the room, not bothering to check behind him if I was following.

With clutching hands, I followed the royal One. He guided me to the top floor of the castle and into the last room on the left. I gave him a curtsy and stepped inside.

In the room, three women were sitting around either cleaning or fixing something. They looked up and quickly stopped what they were doing to scatter into a single file line. Each gave me a deep, regal curtsy.

"Good morning, Miss," they all said in unison.

"Morning?" my voice held hesitation.

"I am your head maid, Amanda," the first woman introduced herself. She looked to be in her early twenties with beautiful dirty blonde hair pulled back into a bun, warm green eyes, and a simple maid uniform on.

"I am Clarice," the second girl was one with pale skin, red hair, and astonishing brown eyes with blue rings and flecks.

"I am Mina," the final was a native skinned maid with bold ebony curls and dual colored eyes (the left a deep brown, the right a gorgeous aqua).

"Nice to meet you," I nodded. "Before we get started, I ask for you guys to please not curtsy or call me 'Miss'. I'm Celaena, you may call me Cel, and a simple nod will do."

"Of course, Mi- Cel," Amanda nodded curtly.

"Miss Celaena, we have drawn you a bath. Please, we must hurry and get you ready for the Report tonight," Mina stepped behind me and began to usher me forward towards the bathroom that was larger than my own living room back home.

"Girls," I stood at the foot of the claw-footed bathtub and put my hands on my elbows. "This is very nice of you, but maybe I could bathe in private?"

"We must clean you up, Miss Celaena," pouted Clarice.

"I know, I'm just very self-conscious about my body," I fibbed for the most part.

"Sorry, Miss Celaena," Amanda shook her head. "We have to wash you ourselves."

"I know you girls are just doing your job and only wish to help, and for that I am grateful. But I'm very serious about this," I grabbed the edge of the bathtub and gripped it like death.

"Miss? Why is it you won't let us bathe you?" Mina asked very gently.

"I-" I sucked in a deep breath. "Can you girls keep a secret? One you will promise to carry to your grave if need be?"

"Of course, Miss," they all promised, nodding.

"I might be a Two," I began. "But that doesn't mean I've lived the best life. I'm aware others have it much worse than I, so I have really no room to speak. My mother was lost to my baby brother Miles, whom died due to some kids hitting him over the head with a bat. I witnessed both their deaths. After my mother died, my father began to drink. Drink until he forgot who he was.

"Often times he forgot who I was and mistook me for my mother. He tried to rape me many of times. He didn't succeed, thankfully. It was always me, Nick, and James. Father. . . He got angry a lot. . ."

"What did he do when he was upset, Miss?" Amanda asked softly.

I took a deep breath, threw my hair up into a messy bun again, and took off my shirt and jacket. All the girls gasped in horror. Clarice began to sob.

"He beat us all," my voice was hard on the outside, but deep down my heart was straining and breaking slowly. "Whipped us. Hit us with his own hands. Once or twice he tried to strangle me in my sleep."

"Miss Celaena," whispered Mina in sorrowful pain.

"Due to his beatings and attempts to molest me," I glanced at them over my shoulder. "I refuse to let anyone touch me. I'm scared to be touched."

"Oh, by Illea," Amanda put her hand over her heart and closed her warm eyes.

"His first whipping on me was whenever I was eight and stayed out past sunset," I touched my shoulder lightly, my finger not even touching the scarred skin.

"Do they hurt? Or are they. . ?" Mina whispered.

"All of them still hurt," I answered coldly. "Even the ones that look shallow."

"By god," Amanda began to sob with Clarice.

"Then we will let you bathe yourself," Mina nodded her head to me. "But we will stay in here to help you get ready."

"Thank you, girls," I smiled weakly to them, undressed completely, and slid into the lavender and honey scented bath.

Groaning deep with pain, I picked up a bottle of shampoo and put the solution through my hair. I rinsed out my hair and put in conditioner. Mina stepped forward and motioned for her to finish up my hair.

Though my heart and mind screamed for me to scream out no, I meekly whispered "Okay." She was very slow and gentle as she ran her fingers through my hair. When I flinched, she'd pull away.

In the bath, I was trembling with complete and utter horror. Slowly, the others came and aided. They gently used rags and sponges to wash my body, cleaning off any speck of dirt that used to be there.

I was helped out of the bath and was wrapped up into a very warm and fluffy towel. They sat me down onto a stool and got to work while Mina slipped away and picked out two different dresses. One was more on the flashy and teasing side - knee length, cut low at the top, a dipped back, short sleeves, and the fabric was a pretty ocean blue that would more than likely make my hair look elegant but clash badly with my eyes -, the other was more of my style though. It was floor length, slightly puffed at the skirt, long sleeved, turtle necked (though the sleeves and neck piece was all lace), and the shade of burnt gold.

Mina motioned to the dress, and I nodded just barely. Amanda made a sound as she began to blow dry my hair, curl it, and pin up the half layer. Clarice, with old tears staining her beautiful face, began on my makeup.

Throughout the entire process, I stayed silent and still. Even though inside I was screaming into oblivion, I kept my cool the best I could on the outside. After my makeup and hair was finished, all the girls helped to get me into the beautiful gown.

"I heard once whenever I was working in the library from Prince Seth himself that he loved a girl with pale hair," Amanda winked at me as she fixed the front of the skirts.

"I heard from the others that he 'loved'-" Clarice used her hands to create quotation marks. "-the color purple. Whenever I went downstairs to get the fabric for Miss Celaena's dresses, all the purple was gone. No doubt about it all the girls will be in purple dresses."

"You must stand out," declared Mina from behind as she clipped the back of the dress very gently but froze suddenly. "Miss? When was the last time you were whipped?"

"Two days ago," I blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"These wounds are infected," Mina gently touched one, but I still let out a small sound of pain.

"They're fine," I slightly hunched over, gasping.

"When you come back from the _Report,_ we have to treat these, Miss." Mina wasn't offering to help. She wasn't giving me a choice. I had no say in this.

I sighed in defeat.

"We are here to help you, Miss," Amanda bent down and stared up at me. "You have to let us help you. We understand you don't like to be touched, but we have to help you with your wounds."

"I understand," I nodded solemnly. "Let's hurry up. I don't wish to keep everyone waiting any longer."

"Of course," Clarice raced over to a shut box on the counter of the bathroom and opened it up to reveal glittering jewelries of all kinds. "Golden metals and what kind of gems?"

Amanda stared at me carefully with narrowed, curious eyes. "Get some aquamarine diamonds."

Clarice came back with simple golden sphere earrings, a golden necklace with a beautiful blue gem hanging from the end, a set of golden bangles, and a black leather string anklet with different stones hanging from all around. I stared at the anklet in confusion while Amanda took it, bent down, and clipped it onto my left ankle.

"For good fortune," she explained. "And a gift. From us."

"Thank you," I smiled to them.

Heels were put onto my feet, though I did wobble in them at first, and Mina put on the rest of my jewelry. Quickly, I was rushed out of my room and through the castle into a closed off room. Inside, there was the other Selected, the royal family waiting to the side, and cameras everywhere.

Blinking in confusion, one of the workers guided me to a seat beside the other girls. I was placed on the second row on the edge. Beside me was Winter Haven.

As Clarice had predicted, all of the other girls were wearing purple dresses. Some had on pale purple, others deep purple, the rest rich royal violet. I was literally the only girl with a different colored dress.

Most of the girls were sitting up straight, trying to impress. I tried to sit up straight like them, but I had to lean down a little so that my back wasn't in total agony. There was a few calls from someone in the crowd of workers, and everyone scattered like roaches to their places.

The cameras rose and the _Report_ opening theme played from mysterious speakers. A light was pointed onto Chervils. I wanted to cry in pain, but I bit down on my tongue hard to keep the tears back.

"Good evening, Illea," Chervils began merrily. "Tonight we have a few small subjects to address. A few more cities have been taken over by the rebellious attackers that want to kill our kingdom of glory. King Marcus has proposed to raise the age limit for drinking. And we have word of a hurricane moving in from the Gulf."

There was a pause as he flipped over a page, then looked up at the camera.

"But let's get down to the biggest topic. Tonight, I am here with the fourteen lucky Selected girls. Each girl will be called up, asked a few simple questions. First, let's bring out the royal family," the Illea anthem played.

Winter began to hum to herself. I gave a light chuckle, glancing at her. She blushed furiously.

"Hi," I whispered to her. "I'm Celaena."

"I know," she glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "You passed out in the courtyard."

"Quite unfortunate that was," I smiled and looked down at my hands as they twiddled themselves in my lap.

"Everyone understands," Winter assured me. "You have a fear of heights, yes?"

"Yeah," I chuckled.

Chervils suddenly cleared his throat. I looked up sharply to see the royal family now sitting in their chairs. I felt my face pinch.

"Will Miss Miranda Levee of Two please come up?" Chervils motioned to a set of chairs side by side.

Miranda stood up gracefully, her royal purple dress making a lot of racket as she strode confidently to the chair. All of her dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a painfully smooth and tight looking bun, pinned up with silver and amethyst pins. Her eyelids were smothered in shades of violet.

I glanced at Prince Seth, who looked slightly pale with disgust. I wanted to snicker but I prevented myself for the sake of the competition. Just because we were all fighting for the same man and name and crown didn't mean I had to be sour.

This was all just a TV show. A game. Nothing more, nothing less.

"How are you tonight, Miranda?" Chervils asked her very nicely, smiling big.

"I'm well. How are you, Mr. Chervils?" she responded respectfully. Like a true actress.

"I'm very good. So what is your profession?" in his hands were small cards. No doubt about it, all the girls would be asked the same questions.

"I am a model, actor, and I happen to be a two time champion of the fifty meter dash competition," she boasted.

"Very nice resume. Now, how old are you?" Chervils flipped to the next card.

"I am seventeen soon to be eighteen," she grinned.

"Now, how is your family?" Chervils leaned forward in his chair, elbow resting on his knee.

"I am from a very wealthy family. I have a mother and father. I am an only child, though my mom wishes to have another baby. We're very close as a family," Miranda answered simply. "I actually work with my father in the acting industry, and my mother designs outfits that I model for her."

"Wow," Chervils smiled. "Impressive. How do you feel about the Selection, Miss Miranda?"

"I think it's a wonderful process to find the prince a wife," she gave Prince Seth a flirty smile.

Chervils chuckled and picked up the next card. "What are some of your flaws?"

"I'm allergic to any type of ant or bee or wasp," she shrugged.

"Now. Have you ever loved someone before?" he leaned forward eagerly.

"I admit I have dated a few boys. But no, I haven't ever loved another person before. Unless, of course, my mirror counts," she grinned.

Everyone but me laughed at her comment. Without laughing at all, I rolled my eyes. I wasn't amused by her self-centered actions.

"Would Miss. . . Evermore please come up?" Chervils gave a weaker smile.

I took a deep breath, stood up, and walked silently down the stairs beside my seat. Taking my place in the chair beside him, I shifted a little uneasily with all the cameras staring down at me. Chervils smiled and sat up straight.

"Forgive my incapability to speak your name," he chuckled, staring down at the name list.

"You are forgiven," I smiled and nodded back to him. "I can give you a tip to speak my name better if it will help?"

"Please," he laughed.

I sat up a little straighter and held up my hands a few inches apart, speaking pieces of how my name sounds one at a time. "Sell-lay-nah. Celaena. Try it."

"Celaena," he slowly spoke it, trying to sound out the syllables carefully.

"You'll get the hang of it," I smiled and stared down at my nails.

"Okay, now, what is your profession back home?" he asked me.

"I don't really have a profession," I admitted sheepishly. "Unless cleaning and cooking and caring for two eighteen year old boys and a thirty year old man counts as a profession of some kind?"

"Sorry, that doesn't count," he chuckled. "How old are you, Miss Evermore?"

"Sixteen as of tomorrow," I fiddled with a piece of lace.

"Well then happy early birthday!" Chervils cheered loudly.

I flinched from him, my head beginning to pound. "Thanks," I muttered under my breath.

"So, how are you with your family?" he asked simply. He really didn't now how deep that knife stabbed my heart.

"Uh, I live with my two older brothers and father. My mother, she. . . She, uh, she died a few years ago giving birth to my baby brother," I couldn't speak fast or loud enough suddenly.

"But you said you lived with your two older brothers. . ?" Chervils blinked his brown eyes at me.

"Do you know of the Miles Evermore Incident?" I whispered, my throat tightening dangerously.

"The little boy that was hit over the head and stabbed a year ago?" Chervils looked into nothing as he tried to remember.

"That was my baby brother," I closed my eyes, taking deep and measured breaths to calm myself and stop the tears threatening to spill.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Evermore," he reached to take my hand.

I sharply jerked away from him, my eyes blazing with anger as I glared at him. He leaned back, eyes locked on mine. I blinked, kept my eyelids lowered, and sat up straight despite the pain.

Chervils cleared his throat again. "Miss Evermore, what are your thoughts on the Selection?"

"I think it's a rather. . . interesting process," I tilted my head a little. "At first I didn't understand why the Selection was created in the first place because my mother had actually been betrothed to my father since birth. Catholic families these days."

"So you agree with it, or?" he looked at me carefully.

"I'm actually debating on that for now," I opened my eyes fully and glanced at him.

"Well let's hope you realize why the Selection was created," he smiled though his eyes held a question. "So, what are your flaws?"

"I don't like heights," my eyebrows cocked up high, and I looked at him sharply.

All of the girls, even the royal family, chuckled at my comment.

"I also have a very deep issue with people touching me," I glanced at him as I looked back down at my skirt. "But other than that. . . there's nothing wrong with me as far as I know."

 _Lies! I have scars up and down my back from my abusive, alcoholic father!_ I made sure to put my hand over my mouth and bend down, pretending to sneeze. Sadly, my pretending became real as a sound related to a squeaking kitten came from me.

"That was the cutest sneeze ever!" cried out Princess Dinah from her chair.

I blushed furiously, bent down, and cupped my hands over my face to keep the camera from seeing.

"Final question, Miss Evermore," Chervils spoke, laughing deeply the entire time. "Have you ever loved anyone before?"

"I love my brothers," I looked up at him through my fingers. "I loved my mother. I loved Miles."

"You didn't love your father?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

My mind's eye attacked me again with the memory image of Father's face as he tried to take off my shorts, another when he grabbed the whip and threw me to the ground. Without my conscious, I stood up and left the room. Blankly, I walked through the hallways, my skirts brushing along the spotless tile floors.

Walls created the maze, and I had no direction as I walked through the endless turns and twists. I came to a dead end, the last wall made up of glass doors with two guards posted at the doors. I stopped walking forward, pressed my hand to my forehead, my other falling onto my hip, and I paced the carpet back and forth and back and forth until my feet were numb.

"Kitten?" came an old but familiar voice.

I stopped, gasped, and whirled around to see his familiar figure coming down the hallway. He was still tall and tanned with dark hair and those familiar sterling blue eyes. My mouth dropped open.

"Uncle Miles?" I whispered hoarsely. "Oh my god. Uncle Miles!"

I ran towards him, tripping a little over the long skirts and heels, and I stopped just a few feet from him. He clearly didn't remember my rule because he didn't hesitate to pick me up by my waist and hug me tightly. My entire body froze up as he spun me around then set both my feet back onto the ground.

"Excuse me," came a dark, angry voice.

I pulled away from Uncle Miles to see a blazing King Marcus standing beside a cool Prince Seth. Uncle Miles became rigid. I stood beside Miles and gave a deep curtsy to the Ones.

"Forgive us, Your Majesty," I apologized. "Officer Westfall is my uncle that I haven't seen in a few years."

"Uncle?" King Marcus cocked up a bushy eyebrow and looked at Uncle Miles. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Majesty," Uncle Miles bowed to the royal men.

"You are both excused for embracing," Prince Seth spoke up before his father could say anything. "Officer Westfall, I believe you have a patrol to finish up. Miss Evermore, if you will please follow me and my father."

I swallowed nervously, looked up at Uncle Miles who gave me a warm smile and walked away. I held my hands together and glanced at the two Ones. King Marcus stared down at me curiously, his eyes lingering mainly on the neck piece of my dress.

How badly I wanted to smart off and say something to King Marcus. Due to the fact he was a One and could have my head on a pike in a few seconds, I held my tongue. Prince Seth studied me for a moment, smiled lightly, and motioned me with his head.

Slowly, I followed behind the One. Even with the other, more powerful of the two men, was watching me walk away. I could feel it even after we turned a corner and kept walking away from King Marcus.


	3. 3: Cutthroat

Prince Seth walked only a few paces ahead of me, silent except for the light click of his dress shoes on the floors. It was clear even with my heels on that he was much taller than me. The light hitting his shoulders and hair made the back of his body seem extremely handsome - considering the light casting on his back highlighted and shadowed the lines and creases of his muscles -.

Both my cheeks burned with shame at my secret thoughts. I kept my head lowered a little as we walked to wherever Prince Seth was taking me. Considering how abruptly I had left the room, I wouldn't be surprised if I was being kicked out.

"You think you're going to be kicked out?" he glanced down at me over his shoulder, a tamed eyebrow raised.

"Am I?" I looked back at him.

"You'll see," he shrugged. "Just one question, Miss Evermore."

"It's not like I asked for more than one," I teased slightly.

He smiled. "How'd you get that scar on your neck in the photo?"

I froze up. Froze up so bad that my steps halted. Prince Seth stopped and turned around to stare at me.

"You think I wouldn't have noticed that in your photo?" he asked simply.

There was no words in my chest. I simply stared at him, speechless, my heart picking up speed in my chest. He stared at my eyes for a long moment, clocked my expression, then looked back at my eyes.

"Was I supposed to see your scar?" Prince Seth offered, looking for something.

I swallowed nervously and shook my head.

"Why do you have that scar, Celaena?" he moved closer and bended down a bit, looking deep in my eyes. "Why are you so different from the other girls?"

Slowly, I crept backwards from him. He stepped forward quickly, and I lost my cool stature. I turned around and began to run, grabbing at my layers of skirts desperately to keep them out of my way. Coming to the stairs, I stumbled up them, my feet getting caught up by the heels.

Halfway up, I kicked off my heels and ran much more efficiently. I ran until I came to a turn. Stopping sharply, I pressed my back to the wall and gasped.

Hands against my chest, an invisible knife stabbing into my side, I shut both my eyes and slid down to the floor. The tears weren't fought. They spilled freely down my face, exposing my deepest parts to the world.

Thank Illea that no one was there to witness my emotions being spilled open to the world. I came down to the floor, pulled my knees close to me, and put my face in the soft lace layers of my skirt. My sobs were silent, the tears staining my skirt.

When the tears finally stopped, I cleaned my face, stood up, and walked by myself back to my room. Opening the door, I found it to be empty. Except for the figure standing on the balcony.

I stopped dead in my tracks, not noticed by Prince Seth as he leaned against the rail of the balcony. Very easily I could slowly back out of the room and leave, but he turned around and saw me. He didn't move towards me this time, thank god.

"Miss Evermore," he nodded simply.

"Your Highness," I nodded back to him, stepped into the room, and kept a clear expression.

"Forgive my actions earlier," he glanced down at his feet. "It's just. . . I've never met a girl like you. Never seen a girl like you. Most girls have flawless skin, scar wise, but you have that one on your neck. You even covered it tonight. You're so different, it just drives me crazy."

"So you invade my privacy, ask me questions you have no right to ask, and completely and utterly terrify me?" I demanded angrily, shutting the door with a bang, glaring at him the entire time.

"It was wrong of me," he stared down at his shoes. "I'm here to ask for your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness is something you need to earn," I growled, then let out a deep breath. "For now, however, I can excuse you for your actions. I will forgive you when I feel like you deserve my forgiveness."

"Thank you, Miss Evermore," he sighed with relief and moved from the balcony into the room.

"You may leave now if that is all," I opened up the door and held it open.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something else," he stood a foot away from me, in the way of the door.

"Then hurry up and ask," I blinked at him.

"Would you mind joining me tomorrow morning after breakfast for a simple walk through the garden?" his voice held a hopeless hope.

"Can I think about it?" I asked after a moment.

"Of course. Perhaps before breakfast I come here and you can tell me?" Prince Seth stood in the actual doorway.

"I'll signal you," I practiced the motion by moving back an invisible hair from my ear.

"As you wish. Goodnight, Miss Evermore," he bowed to me.

"Celaena will do fine," I shut the door, locked it, and went into the bathroom.

Sure that I really wasn't supposed to be doing this, I turned on the faucets to the tub and filled it up. I dropped a few pieces of the soaps that smelt of lavender and honey into the very warm water. Undressing, I waited for the water to fill.

Cutting off the water, I slid into the tub and sunk down into the warm water. A predicted groan of pain came from me. I grabbed a rag and scrubbed my face clear of any remains of makeup.

Submerging myself into the water, I stayed there for hours until it became cold and impossible to hold my breath any longer. Half dead from holding my breath for so long, I rose up and gasped deeply needed breaths of oxygen. I drained the water, stepped out of the bath, and grabbed a single towel.

I walked over to the rack of hanging up clothes, the first labeled "Day Dresses", the second "Evening Gowns", "Daily Dresses", "Party Attire", "Date Dresses". I froze at the rack and slowly looked through them. There was six total dresses.

One was black, the second a white, another red, fourth green, fifth a beautiful gold, and the last was my favorite and black. It was floor length, no poof in the skirt, lacy at the torso and sleeves, cut low and off-the-shoulder, slits in both sides from the hips down, and a necklace was already hanging from the coat hanger. Pretty sure I wasn't supposed to see the dress, I moved the entire rack away.

Finally I found the "Nightgown" selection of dresses. I picked a soft crème silk dress that was bunched at the breast line and ends of the long sleeves. Throwing on the dress, I stared at myself in the floor length mirror.

The nightgown hit my knees, the bunched parts held by simple white ties. It was cut low, showing off my chest but covering my breasts and also flashing my upper back. Clearly, they hadn't expected me to have so many scars.

Or any scars at all.

I sighed deeply, threw my hair up into a messy, wet bun, and turned off all the lights. I shut all the windows and balcony doors, made sure they were all locked, closed the curtains, and crawled into bed. Cuddling down into the blankets, it, shockingly, didn't take me very long to fall asleep.

* * *

My sleep was tormented like usual with the same nightmare. I twisted and turned, screaming out and gasping and whimpering with pain, fear, sorrow, and tiredness. The eyes of my dream were suddenly filled with glowing red splattered on walls spelling out one thing:

 _"Say goodbye Celaena"_

I jumped up, screamed out in horror, and hunched over as I gasped for my breath. The door was opened up suddenly by Amanda, Clarice, and Mina. They stared at me in confusion but didn't say anything.

The morning was a breeze as Amanda bathed me, Clarice did my hair, and Mina chose one of the dressed from the "Daily Dresses" rack. It was a simple gray gown that made my golden flecks glow brassy amber. I was rushed into the gown, was put into some comfortable flats, decorated with amber and white jewelry, and was pushed out the door.

Walking to the dining hall where breakfast was going to be served, I didn't see Uncle Miles anywhere. Disappointed as I was that I didn't get to see my family member I kept my head tall and kept walking. Just as I went to walk into the dining hall, Daisy Tress pushed roughly past me with a venomous glare my way.

I blinked completely in confusion. Slowly walking into the dining hall, I saw a long table where all the girls were sitting at facing where King Marcus, Queen Veronica, and Princess Dinah all waited. I found my seat but didn't sit down.

King Marcus stared at me when he finally saw who I was. His hungry eyes stared me up and down, gaze lingering a bit too long on my chest. I stared at the door uneasily, very disturbed with his drilling gaze focused solidly on me.

A few more girls stepped into the room and immediately sat down. I was the only girl standing up in the room. A minute later, Prince Seth came rushing into the room, trying to fix his tie, hair a bit of a mess.

He went to his chair and stood up. Pulling out the seat, he looked down the row. As fate would have it, turns out that I was the last girl on the end of the tables.

He gave me a smile and bowed to the girls. I picked out my skirts as I curtsied back. After he sat down, I pulled out my own chair and sat down.

Everyone stared at me in total and utter confusion. In the back corner of the room was an older woman with graying brown hair and cold blue eyes, scribbling down something onto a clipboard in her long, bony, pale hands. I swallowed nervously and was patient as the maids and butlers brought out breakfasts of all shapes and sizes and varieties.

Using the tongs, I picked out a cheese filled omelet, two pieces of bacon, and a warm roll. One of the butlers poured orange juice into my cup. I smiled and muttered a thank you to the man, whom smiled broadly and went on down the line.

Through my eyelashes, I saw Prince Seth look at me curiously. I narrowed my eyes at him, lowered my hair purposefully so that a strand that wasn't pinned back in the sides of my hair that Clarice had done again like last night, and looked at him as I pushed back the strand. It took him a second before he caught onto my signal, and pushed back his own hair.

Smiling, I shook my head and slowly ate my breakfast. I stopped eating halfway through the meal. My stomach was full as far as I was concerned.

Especially since at home I barely ate. Thinking about home, I remembered Nick and James pressing something into my hands. I hadn't let go of the things until I crashed in the courtyard. . .

I wiped my mouth with a napkin, cleared my throat, and looked up at King Marcus.

"Your Majesty?" my voice was soft, but it was still clear and loud enough that the royal man looked up at me.

"Yes, Miss Evermore?" everyone looked my way.

"When I left home, my brothers gave me two things. I had them in my hands. I think that when I fainted in the courtyard they were lost or dropped," I spoke clear and tried to use the most regal and fanciest words I could.

"Yes," King Marcus snapped to a maid who raced out of the room. "One of the maids found them and I've had them in a box in my office since."

"Thank you, Majesty," I tilted my head in the form of a bow.

The maid came back with the two things wrapped up in a soft cloth, held by a royal blue bow. King Marcus seemed to have a thing for the color. I smiled to her and took the package into my lap.

All of the people in the room went back to their breakfast. Though everyone was speaking quietly and freely among themselves, I couldn't help but notice that Miranda Levee, Daisy Tress, Niah Sixx, Sybil Woodman, and Biella Paige were staring at me with such hate and force that I felt it. Already girls were beginning to hate me.

 _Let them, Cel. They're childish. It's just a game._

I kept my hands in my lap, twisting and picking at the package in my lap, and kept my head lowered not in shyness or fear but just because I didn't feel like looking up at people. Only a good fifteen seconds later I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, muttered an excuse, curtsied to the royal family and girls, and left.

Back in my room, I sat on my bed and opened up the package. Inside laid a nose ring and ring. Both that had belonged to my mother.

Picking up the ring, I slid it onto my right ring finger where it fit, then walked into the bathroom with the nose ring. I had pierced it when I turned fifteen last year, but a month ago I took it out due to Father constantly punching me in the nose. In the mirror, I pushed in the ring.

It stung at first, tears threatening in my eyes. I blinked away the pain induced tears. Sitting back, I smiled at the black ring with the two spiked ends.

No doubt about it, a few people would tell me to take it out. They could get over it. I smirked and left my bathroom, fiddling with the ring on my finger.

There was a light knock on my room door, and I stared at the barrier holding me away from the others. I opened up the door to find Prince Seth standing with my maids behind him. Hand over my mouth, I laughed at the girls' pale faces.

"Come in," I said through my laughter.

"A nose ring?" Prince Seth asked curiously, raising an eyebrow like he normally did.

"What!" screeched Amanda, jumping past him and up to me. "Since when did you have this!"

"Last year," I shrugged. "I took it out a month ago due to. . ."

I carried off, taking a peek at Prince Seth.

"My father didn't like me having my nose pierced so he'd. . . push on it a lot," I tried to make it obvious to the girls but the lie sound like truth to Prince Seth.

"That's it?" Clarice asked bluntly. "What about your father always-"

"How about Clarice and I go get you some tea, Miss? You look rather worn out," Mina slapped her hand over the red-head's mouth quickly.

"What about your father?" ordered Prince Seth, looking from Clarice to Mina to Amanda to me.

I took a deep breath, turned around, and walked over to the other side of the bed. I sat down and held my head low, putting my face in both of my hands. Mina walked over and sat down beside me but kept her distance.

"Clarice, go fetch the Miss some hot tea," Amanda told her gently. "Prince Seth, you must swear on everything that you will never speak of what we're about to tell you. This is Miss Celaena's darkest secret. No one else can know about this. We only know because the situation we were in when we learned was similar to a crossroads, as you people call it."

"I promise on my mother's unborn baby that I will keep your secret to myself," he swore, walked around, and pulled up a chair in front of me.

I took a deep breath, stood up, turned around, and undid the back of my dress. Prince Seth began to blubber that I didn't need to take off my dress and that I needed to put on my dress. Once I pulled down the sleeves and top down to my hips, he gasped and froze up.

"By Illea," he breathed. "Who?- Why?"

"My father," I whispered tensely. "He beats me when I anger him or disobey him."

"And you don't do anything about it?" he demanded angrily.

I flinched, pulling my dress back up onto my body. Prince Seth stood up and began to help by closing the buttons and clips in the back. I gasped and fell forwards onto the mattress.

"She doesn't like to be touched, Your Highness," explained Clarice as she came in, a tray with a few pots and two cups sitting atop of the metal plate.

"Forgive me, Miss Evermore," he muttered, stepping back.

I sat on the bed and finished up with my dress by myself. Clarice sat down the tray on the nightstand table and poured hot tea into the two cups. She offered one to me, which I gratefully took with a "thank you", and gave the second to Prince Seth.

There was a long, awkward pause in the room. I couldn't take the silence any longer. Setting down my cup, I stood up, dusted off my skirt, and put on a smile.

"Now, Prince Seth, I do believe we have a garden to walk?" I looked down at him, amused by his completely shocked and confused expression.

"You two had a date?" Mina stared bewildered from Prince Seth to me.

"Oh, yes we did arrange a stroll last night," Prince Seth sat down his cup of tea and stood up.

"And you didn't tell us? You look like a mess!" Amanda gasped.

"I thought she looked rather beautiful today," Prince Seth tried to say but no one heard him around the shuffling and commands of the three women.

But I heard him. With a red hot face, I was pushed into the bathroom. The girls went through the rack of "Date Dresses" and pulled out the green dress.

Clarice pulled all of my hair into a braid, then pinned it up into a bun on the top of my head. A few baby hairs fell down and sat against my face. I felt uncomfortable since my back and scars were showing.

I was stood up and stepped into the dress, allowing the girls to fix it. I looked in the floor length mirror when they finished. The dress was a more ball gown style with the V-neck, sleeves that ended just above my elbows, and the soft poof of the very layered skirt.

I curtsied to my maids and took a deep breath before opening up the door and walking into my bedroom. He stared at me and smiled softly as he offered me his arm. I gave him a short curtsy, taking his offer.

We left my room and calmly strode through the hallways together. It was silent at first; the quiet wasn't tense or awkward like whenever he tried to help me with my dress, but it was more like a clam and eased quiet. I actually enjoyed it for a moment.

"I heard that you didn't like the color purple," I finally spoke up, picking a random subject.

"It's not my favorite color," he shrugged simply. "I actually like the color gray, strange as it is."

"I don't think it's strange," I offered. "My favorite color is white."

"White would suit you very well," he nodded, glancing down at me. "So, how long has. . . that been going on?"

"Since I was eight," I stared down at the floor, sliding my arm out of his as I clutched my hands together.

"I'm sorry, Miss Evermore. What are your favorite things?" he stopped poking at my past life and changed for a more gentle and comfortable subject.

"I like music," I offered, smiling lightly at the memories of being young and dancing around with Mom and Nick and James to music in our living room. "Coffee is an addiction of mine. I enjoy being with my brothers. Sleep is amazing whenever I can manage a few good hours."

"Did you sleep well last night?" he smirked slightly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, blushing, "Yes."

He started to laugh. I couldn't help but smile and start to giggle along with him. His laugh and smile was painfully contagious.

"I like your company, Miss Evermore," he smiled at me lightly, turning a corner.

"I'm glad that I don't bore you," I offered, laughing gently.

"Indeed," he held open a door for me, and I stepped through the door to find myself blasted by cool spring air and the scents of exotic flowers and plants.

"Oh, wow," I gasped, looking around at the outdoor place.

Prince Seth stood beside me and smiled, watching my awed expression with cool green eyes. He held out his hand to me. I glanced down at his palm, swallowed nervously, and held my hand just above his.

I gulped again and set my hand gently in his. He didn't wrap his fingers around mine, but just kept out hands just barely touching as he started to walk. Our steps were light and slow, not rushed or hurried.

While Prince Seth kept his eyes on me, I let mine roam around the many plants and flowers just now in bloom. I stopped at an interesting looking plant with white leaves and beautiful sapphire and violet flowers. One of the small buds began to twitch almost before slowly pulling apart.

I gasped slightly, amazed at the beautiful sight. Prince Seth stood beside me, picked one of the beautiful flowers, and tucked it behind my ear. I blushed furiously and looked up at his unique eyes.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you," I gently touched the soft petals with my free hand.

My hand in his wasn't as disturbing as before. It seemed rather natural now. I took the risky move as I curled my fingers around his hand.

He stared at our hands in shock, smiled, and wrapped his fingers around mine. We started to walk again, talking quietly to each other, making small jokes and laughing. By the time the sun was high, we had just began to walk back towards the castle, laughing at a joke Prince Seth had made about the mayor of my town.

One of the guards came racing out of the castle towards us. He stopped, bowed to the Prince and I, and then stood up. Prince Seth nodded to him.

"Prince Seth, the new guards have just arrived. King Marcus is busy with a meeting and wants you to address them," the soldier said quickly.

"Of course. Thank you, Officer," he nodded to the older man then looked at me. "I have to go. I enjoyed our walk, Miss Evermore."

"As did I," I curtsied quickly to him.

"Officer Maxwell, will you please take Miss Evermore back to her room?" Prince Seth turned to the brown skinned man.

"Of course, Your Highness," he nodded then looked at me.

I glanced at Prince Seth and watched for a moment while he left quickly. I turned to look at Officer Maxwell who was glancing down at a silver band on his left ring finger. I cleared my throat, making his dark eyes snap to me.

"Follow me, Miss," he turned away and began towards the door that Prince Seth and I had walked out of in the first place.

"You have a wife?" I asked, the silver ring suddenly hidden from my sight.

"Yes, Miss," he spoke with a cold tone that most Officers had.

"What's she like?" when he turned to stare down at me, I lowered my head and looked away. "Sorry. I just didn't get to see much of my mother so I enjoy hearing about other women."

"Her name's Lila," he began, looking at his ring affectionately. "She was a Seven before we married. She's beautiful. And kind. She gave me two beautiful kids: my oldest son Edward and our daughter Allison. I always get excited when the last hour of my shift comes because I know that I'll get to go home and see them."

"Sounds like a perfect life," I smiled gently.

"For me it is," he smiled, glancing down at me. "What happened to you and your family?"

"I. . . I just don't have exactly the ideal home life," I shrugged, rubbing the ring on my finger.

"I can tell," he frowned.

"How?" I blinked at him in confusion.

"The scars."

I had forgotten that my back was on complete display. I gasped, my hand reaching back to accidently brush one of the scars. I hissed sharply, flinching.

Officer Maxwell stared a bit uneasily at my shoulder where a bulging scar sat. I blushed furiously and glanced away, giving him a small curtsy as I walked the rest of the way to my room alone. Just as I was going to be at the top of the staircase leading to the floor where my room sat, I knocked into a hard and familiar chest.

I gasped and stumbled back, gripping the rail to help gain my balance. I looked up into very familiar sterling blue eyes. My lungs deflated, and tears built up at the back of my eyes.

"Nick?" I gasped.

"Cel?" my older brother stared at me in bewilderment.

"Oh my god," I studied him carefully. "You're here. . . Why are you here?"

"Officer Evermore, is there a problem?" King Marcus came up beside Nick and stopped when he saw me. "Miss Evermore. Oh, are you two . . ?"

"We're siblings, Your Majesty," I put in before Nick could say something.

"Of course," he gave me a light smile. "Please excuse us, Miss Evermore."

"It was my fault in the first place," I gave him a curtsy and looked at Nick, giving him a warm smile and light wave as I stepped to the side.

"Love you, Kitten," he whispered, hurrying down the steps with the other new guards following behind him.

I stood still and caught sight of James. He smiled widely to me, and I gave him a smile back and waved. Both of my brothers were with me in the castle. . . They were safe.

I walked back to my room, stepped inside, shut the door, and collapsed on my bed with a loud sigh of pure and total relief. Rolling over, I sat up slowly. I couldn't believe it.

Nick and James were here. They were safe. But what about Father. . .

The door was busted open by my Maids, making me jump and let out a scream. They stared at me in confusion for a second, but then began to talk in colliding voices. I leaned back a little, overwhelmed almost by their combining questions.

"Whoa!" I finally shouted, shutting them up. "One question at a time please."

"How was the date?" Amanda shot.

"It was fine," I sighed, shifting myself on my mattress.

"Did he kiss you?" Mina fired away.

"No," I blushed at the thought of kissing a person. "It was nothing like that. I barely know him, and he knows how I feel about touching anyone."

"Did he do anything romantic?" Clarice tucked an invisible hair behind her ear, staring at the side of my head.

My hand flew to where she was staring to feel the soft flower. I had forgotten about it. I let out a small laugh of guilt and blushed.

"Well. . . Prince Seth did hold my hand. He wasn't pushy, though. He made sure that I was okay with touching him before he held my hand," the more I talked, the more the girls giggled and squirmed, and the more my face heated up. "I saw a flower bloom in the garden. He picked one of the other flowers and put it there. He told me 'A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman'. It was a nice thing he did."

"Ooh! He likes you!" squealed out Clarice, jumping on her toes.

"It's only because I'm one of the girls he's technically dating," I lowered my eyes to my skirts, my face almost numb.

"Cel-" Amanda was cut off by loud crashing sounds and the blaring of a siren.

I jumped up, shocked and confused by the sudden noises. Clarice let out a squeak, then all of the girls began to grab me. I flinched, my heart pounding.

"Miss, we must hurry!" Amanda shouted over the noises.

"What's going on? I'm not going nowhere until I know," I stared hard at the girls.

"Rebels," everything was explained by that one word spoken by Mina.

I nodded and walked with them out of the room. Amanda opened up the door to reveal the sight of two men dressed in dark clothes fight with a guard. I froze up, watching in shock as one man grabbed the Officer, lifted his head back, and the other sliced open his throat.

Involuntarily, I jumped and let out a small gasp. Clarice screamed in pure horror. The two men turned, their eyes glowing with hunger.

They stood up, stared at us, then started towards us. I pushed back the girls, slamming the door shut, locking it. I pressed my body to the door, gasping as they began to pound on the barrier.

"Get the dressers!" I ordered, pointing for a second at the tall and thick wooden objects not too far away.

All the girls stood up and started to drag it over to the door. I gasped, my feet digging into the floor as the door cracked and began to break underneath the opposite forces acting upon it. There was a pause, then a splintering noise.

I gasped, my Maids screaming in horror, and a sickening warmth that seemed down my entire torso and hips. I looked down to see a small hole in my side, just above my hipbone. It hurt, but not as bad as the scars on my back stinging with agony.

"Get the damn dresser!" I shouted, my voice a higher pitch than before.

The girls finally knocked over the large object and moved it over to the door. I removed myself from the door and helped push the dresser. Another bullet tore through the door and cracked the window across the room.

I gasped.

"In the bathroom!" I ordered, grabbing the girls and pushing them into the attached room.

My right hand cradled the gushing wound in my side as I pushed them with my left. I shut the door behind us, locking it, and pushing one of the metal racks against it, putting the stool I normally sat on underneath the doorknob. Due to the mind-blurring pain, I stumbled backwards and sat myself on the floor.

"Miss!" cried out Amanda, her and the two other Maids crashing to their knees beside me. "You're hurt."

"I've felt worse," I groaned, moving the small hole in the dress to look at the wound. "I'll be okay."

"No," Mina turned to Clarice. "Go get a first aid kit from the supplies closet."

Clarice nodded and went over to a narrow dark oak door. I leaned back, closing my eyes, taking deep breaths to help with the pain. Clarice knelt back down beside me and aided Amanda and Mina as they tore open a larger hole in the dress and began to address my wound.

I stayed still and quiet, giving a small groan every here and there. Not too long into them stitching up the wound, there was loud pounding on the bathroom door. Clarice started to cry with fright.

My narrowed right eye that as closer to the door opened up and watched as the wood splintered and cracked. There was a loud crunching and the butt of a large gun came through the door. A man looked into the hole, his eyes locking onto me.

"Four in here!" he shouted, pointing the barrel into the room.

I gasped, looking around quickly for something to use to block us. I reached out my fingers to grab a bar of soap that laid on the floor a foot or two from me. I held it tight in my hand, my eyes watching the man as he cocked the gun and aimed for me.

Taking a deep breath, I threw the bar of soap. The square block landed square on the barrel just as he fired. The silver bullet went through, but the soap left on it weighed it down.

"Try again, asshole!" I shouted.

"Oh, you're going to die first, you little bitch," he snarled, his yellow teeth peeking through the small hole busted into the door.

"Good luck killing me!" I challenged, looking down at the girls as they hurriedly covered the new stitches with gauze.

"We're done," Amanda leaned back, her hands slightly laced with blood that she wiped on her uniform skirt.

"What do we do now?" Mina stared in horror at the door where the man was cleaning off his gun.

"We only have a few moments to do this," I stood up slowly, stumbled over to a window, and opened it up.

I peered around outside until I found a ledge the girls could use to climb over to a pole they could climb down.

"Come on, we don't have long," I leaned back and waved them over.

They rushed to my side. Amanda stared at the window then looked at me in complete horror. I opened up the window further and glanced back at the door.

"There's a ledge. Climb out and use it to move over to the pipe against the wall. You can climb down and get to safety," I said in all one breath.

"Not without you," Mina said firmly.

"I'm not asking," my tone held a superior note in the sharpness added to the edges of each word.

"Please," Clarice begged with big and round tear-filled eyes.

"I'm not asking," I repeated more softly.

Amanda and Mina and Clarice started to cry as they slowly climbed out of the window. I leaned out, watching them as they nervously shifted across the five inch wide platform. They started to climb down the pipe, and there was a loud crunching noise.

I whipped around to see the doorknob be knocked out of place and pushed open by three men. My back pressed against the window frame, heart thundering in my chest with horror as the men slowly sauntered towards me. The one with the gun put the strap on his shoulder, casually walking towards me with a dark grin.

"No where to run, princess," he sneered.

"I highly doubt that," I smirked.

"Are you really willing to jump out the window and die?" he tilted his head, the light catching onto the black tattoo on his temple and over his eyelid.

"You'd be surprised," I shrugged simply.

"I think that really you want to come back with us," chuckled the man that had slit the Officer's throat as he pulled out a thing of rope.

"I think that she wants to get out of that dress, too," snarled the other that had held the Officer's head back.

"I think that it's time I get going," I said with a chirpy tone.

Kicking off my shoes, one hit the man with the rope, the other slapping the gun man in the face. I picked up my skirts and dashed as fast as I could out of the bathroom and my room down the hallway. Behind me, the men shouted and chased after me.

Every time I passed a hallway, there was something happening whether it was an Officer being killed or a rebel being killed, men running in groups of at least two, or rebels going into one of the rooms. I came to the staircase and didn't bother to go down the steps. I slid down most of the rail until I knew I could survive a fall from the height, and jumped off of the rail just as the men came pounding around the corner.

My calves stung with the impacts' force of my feet slapping against the hard marble floors. Glancing up, I saw the men start down the stairwell. I stood up, grabbed my skirts, and started to run again.

Running through the main corridors of the palace, I saw groups of Officers running towards rebels and rebels running to and or away from the armed men. I came around a corner to find myself face to face with the men again. A gasp fell off my bottom lip as I turned around and started to run as fast as I could manage.

I busted through a set of doors and found myself just a few yards from the maze of a garden. I dashed for the rows of plants that I had memorized with Prince Seth just a few hours ago. Turning a corner, a large hand grabbed the back of my dress.

I screamed out in pain as the knuckles grazed my scars roughly. Hands held me back as Cutthroat and the other rebel came from where I was running. Tape was put over my mouth and my hands were tied behind my back.

The gun man threw me over his scarily broad shoulder and they all began to run. I screamed into the tape, wiggling my body as I attempted to fall off his shoulder or injure the man somehow. Tears threatened to spill.

I looked around, trying to find something. We were exiting the gardens, running into the woods, the palace left behind. This was it.

I was being kidnapped. I stopped fighting and laid limp on the man's shoulder. They continued through the woods.

After maybe three hours, they stopped in a small clearing just beside a creek. I was dropped onto the floor, Cutthroat tying up my ankles to keep me from running away. The three men knelt down and somewhat washed up in the creek.

"What do we do with princess?" asked the guy that held the Officer's head, jabbing a thumb at me.

"What do you think, Ben?" growled Cutthroat. "Ransom. Until then, I guess torture her. Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, eh?" Ben smirked as he turned and stared at me with hungry eyes.

I stared daggers at the kidnapper. I turned myself to the side so that my hands were visible, and lifted one finger at the three of them. They looked at my insult and began to laugh, the man with the gun standing up and walking over to me.

"We weren't planning to do anything else," he growled in amusement, undoing his belt.

I stared at him, the confidence once filling my lungs disappearing. Desperately, I began to scoot away from him. He chuckled, his laugh cut off sharply by a loud bang.

In his chest was a large hole, blood squirting out of the wound. Two more bangs. Ben and Cutthroat shouted as they fell into the stream, the water turning crimson.

There was loud footsteps and a squad of men came racing out, guns held up high. Two of them didn't bother to stay in formation. I gasped in relief as Nick and James crashed to the floor, undoing the rope ties and taking off the tape from my mouth.

"Cel, are you okay?" Nick pushed back a strand of my hair from my face.

"Thank the lord," I sighed, jumping up and wrapping both my arms around their necks.

They leaned forward, hesitating with shock that I was touching them, and slowly hugged me back. I buried my face in James' shoulder. They slowly pulled back, Nick helping me up.

I dusted off my skirt and slowly started to walk with Nick and James back towards the castle.


	4. 4: Beautiful

A month passed after the rebel attack and my partial kidnapping. Sitting in the Women's Room, I sat in a corner while reading a book that Prince Seth had asked for me to read. I had to admit that he had a good taste in novels.

Around me the thirteen other girls sat patiently, some watching the TV, others reading magazines or playing cards, the rest casually lounging around and chatting freely among each other. Everyone seemed to have one close friend in the Selection. Not me, though.

Due to my cold demeanor and actions, no one really bothered to get close to me. I was somewhat acquainted with Winter Haven, but that was it. Flipping a page in the book, the door to the Women's Room was opened up to reveal Queen Veronica and Princess Dinah.

All of the girls looked up and gave the Ones a short curtsy. Queen Veronica took a seat in her own chair, and Princess Dinah skipped over to where I was sitting. I looked up at her over the top of my book, smiled gently to her, then put the small slip of paper I used for a bookmark on the page I was reading.

"Hello, Princess," I greeted her respectfully.

"Hi, Celaena," she chirped with her light, young voice. "What are you doing?"

"Reading a novel," I shrugged, setting down the book on the small table in front of me. "What are you doing, Princess?"

"Dinah or Di is fine," she smiled at me. "I wanted to know if I could play with your hair. It's really long and pretty."

"Thank you, Dinah," I smiled warmly. "And of course you can."

She let out a squeal of joy, stood up, and grabbed my hand. I flinched slightly at the feeling of her touching me; before I was too far, I scooped up my book into my free hand. She led me over to a small place where large pillows were sat and placed me on a light blue cushion.

While I sat down, she grabbed a brush and began to run it through my long flattened strands the girls had straightened this morning. She giggled as she gathered the hairs that were part of the pinned up hairs, and started to craftily braid the long strands. I sat perfectly still and straight despite how much it hurt my back.

"None of the other girls let me do their hair," she commented while braiding.

"Well maybe they don't like people touching their hair or their Maids worked really hard on their hair," I offered.

"I would like to do Miranda's hair, but she's mean," the Princess had a pouty tone.

"She's a professional," I laughed lightly at her childish nature. "They don't like a lot of things."

"You're my favorite, Celaena," she stopped braiding, brushed out the artwork, then gathered all of my hair into her hands.

She gasped loud as she pulled up my hair, and stumbled back. I whirled around to see her pale face staring at me, her large eyes taking me in with terror. She saw my scars.

 _Damnit!_

I bit down on my lips, knowing that she had seen each of them. All of the girls were turned towards us, Queen Veronica standing up and racing towards her young daughter. Dinah's large green eyes stayed locked onto mine.

"What happened?" Queen Veronica asked sharply with a worried mother tone I used to hear from Mom.

"H-Her back!" shrilled Dinah, pointing a small finger at me.

"What?" Queen Veronica looked at me in confusion.

"Look at her back!" Dinah urged, her big eyes snapping to her mother's.

Queen Veronica stood and walked over to me, motioning for me to move my hair. I lowered my head and didn't obey her order. She made a sound of impatience.

"Miss Evermore, please move your hair," she ordered.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I can't," I stood up and raced out of the room before anything else could happen.

Normally I would race to my room, but for some reason I found myself instead pacing back and forth in the gardens. Only a month ago I was walking these rows with Prince Seth just before I was running through them for my life. That was our one and only date.

After that, he had spent time with the other girls. Especially Niah Sixx. I swore that girl had gained so much ego that the air that was once between her ears was now filled with the thick smoke of self pride.

I hugged my elbows, pacing back and forth quickly, my head throbbing painfully with a growing headache of worry and stress. Tonight, four girls would be taken out of the Selection. I was positive that I would be one of them.

Clutching my hands together, I moved over to a bench beside a large cherry blossom tree that had been planted on the day Princess Dinah was born, and sat down. I started to pick blankly at the ruby layers of my dress. There was the light crunching of shoes against grass, and I looked up slowly to see Prince Seth walking towards me.

"Miss Evermore," he nodded to me, his gray-green eyes taking in my view. "Would you mind taking a stroll with me?"

"Of course, Your Highness," I stood up, fixed my skirts, and ran a hand over my hair before following him into the maze.

"You seem to be in distress," he noted once we were a good ways away from the castle.

"I- I suppose," I sighed deeply, rubbing the ring I had kept on non-stop.

"What happened, Miss Evermore?" he stopped walking and stood in front of me.

"I was letting Princess Dinah play with my hair when she moved it and saw. . . you know," I lowered my voice as I came to the end of my explanation. "She gasped and everyone looked. No one saw them, of course. Queen Veronica asked me to move my hair and I refused and ran. Ran like a coward."

"Next time I see my mother I will tell her when you were kidnapped you got hit across your back and it left a nasty mark," he offered kindly, smiling to me.

"You'll tell a lie? For me?" I met his gaze. "Wait, why do you say it like she'll remember it forever? Aren't you going to eliminate me today?"

"What?" he stared at me like my face was melting off. "What makes you think I would kick you out?"

"Well. . ." I looked down, laughing breathlessly. "It's silly."

"Tell me," he urged softly.

"Well, we've only had one date," I pointed out. "And you haven't really talked to me since last month. I figured I'd be one of the women to leave."

"No," he laughed in amusement. "You're the last girl I wish to get rid of. You want to know who I'm getting rid of?"

"You don't have to tell me, Your-"

"Seth," he cut me off sharply. "And I want to tell you. I'm kicking out Niah Sixx, Abigail Cloud, Briella Paige, and Daisy Tress."

"Really? But I thought you liked Niah?" I tilted my head like a dog would.

"I may have been going on dates with her more frequently than the other girls, but that's because really I just wanted to know that I for a fact didn't like her," he reasoned.

"Oh," my face changed temperature.

"You actually thought I would get rid of the most interesting and beautiful girl in the entire castle," he mused, shaking his head at me.

I blushed deeper. "There's girls much prettier than me. . ."

"Not to me," he held his hand over mine, as if asking permission to hold my hands.

I put my hand in his, blushing and smiling as he laced his fingers through mine.

"I'm glad you're getting over your fear of being touched," he whispered gently after a moment.

"It's going to take a while before I'm no longer flinching or shaking," I shrugged. "But I'm getting there."

"Like I said," he reached up and tucked a baby hair behind my ear. "I'm glad."

"You're too sweet to me," I laughed gently, my eyes locking onto his.

"I wish to spoil you as much as I can," he smirked.

"Prince Seth," came a deep, familiar voice.

"Yes?" Prince Seth turned to Nick.

"May I speak to you? Alone?" Nick flickered his gaze to me.

"What's the matter?" Prince Seth released my hand.

I rolled my eyes, stood on my toes, and cupped my hand against my mouth so that Nick couldn't see what I was whispering into his ear. Nick narrowed his gaze. I shot him a glare back.

"That's my older brother," I whispered to the One.

"Oh," he paled. "Well, of course. Until next time, Miss Evermore."

He bowed to me and followed Nick down another path. As much as I knew that I shouldn't, I couldn't help but follow after the boys. My feet where shockingly silent on the cleanly cut grass.

I stopped around a corner that led to a clearing with a large silver maple tree that Nick had come to favor once he started working in the palace. I crouched low against the two foot tall wall that held a bed of flowers and other plants. I leaned forward but was careful to make sure I was hidden.

"So, you like Cel?" I heard Nick ask.

"Quite," Prince Seth answered.

"How much?" Nick challenged.

"Enough to die for her," Prince Seth didn't hesitate to answer my brother's questions.

"I know that Cel's one of the Selection and that she's technically dating you, but I will warn you right now. That's my baby sister you're flirting with," Nick got a dead serious tone that all brothers used when they were warning a person about their family. "I've practically raised her since our mother died. I'll say this to you once and one time only: you break her heart, and I'll break your face. Are we clear on this?"

"Crystal clear," agreed Prince Seth. "Officer Evermore, I promise you that I'd never do anything to hurt Celaena. I'd kneel to a rebel before I ever let her get hurt."

"That's a big promise," Nick noted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nick? Stop scaring the poor boy," chuckled James who I guess came from another path.

"Excuse me?" Nick raised his voice slightly. "This is the boy that was making goo-goo eyes at Cel and was moments away from kissing her!"

"Like you're always somehow moments away from kissing Wendy back home?" James teased Nick.

"That's not funny," grumbled Nick.

"Sorry for the way Nick acted, Your Highness," James apologized to Prince Seth. "He's just very protective over Cel."

"I know the feeling," Prince Seth's tone showed the smile he was more than likely bearing on his face. "Now, before I leave, I'd like to ask something of you two."

"Please, go ahead," James had a certain sharpness that proved enough to me that Nick was going to say something sarcastic.

"May I have your permission to officially begin dating your sister?" he asked formally, as if he was the officer and was talking to royalty.

"You have my permission, Your Highness," James approved.

There was a grunt from Nick. James must've elbowed him. I put my hand over my mouth to hide the snickering.

"You have my permission," Nick forced through his teeth. "I've already warned you what would happen if you did wrong, so I guess that our little talk is done."

There was footsteps. I curled up tight against the wall, silent, watching with large eyes as Prince Seth appeared and started on the path to the right - since I was on the left side, it was a good thing. Glancing around the wall, the clearing was empty.

Slowly, I stood up and started down the path I had came from. There was a small pond that was just recently put in parked in the rear of the Western sides of the gardens that I enjoyed to go to, so I started to weave my way towards the small area. As far as I knew, I was one of the only people to ever go to the miniature lake.

I turned the last corner that opened up to the pond, and I strode over to one of the benches parked near the edge. Sitting down, I listened to the light swishes of the animal life. There was frogs, tiny fish, dragonflies, and a family of ducks around the pond.

It gave the artificial landmark more of a natural feel to it. I saw one of the frogs look at me with its beady green eyes, croak, then jump off its lily-pad into the water. A smile and chuckle came from me.

"I suppose that I'm not the only one who enjoys this place," Prince Seth was suddenly on the other side of the lake, smiling at me.

"I found it a few days ago," I shrugged. "I've never really seen a pond before."

"I thought it would give the palace a new and interesting feature," he walked the rim of the pond and sat down beside me on the bench. "And I love water."

"It's beautiful," I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Miss Evermore, would you mind going on another date with me?" he turned to me and looked at me with hopeful green eyes.

"What would we do on this date?" I smirked.

"Do you like horseback riding?"

"Never tried it."

"I think we'll take a horseback ride up to the gale a mile or two away," he stared at the pond surface for a moment, deep in thought. He smiled and glanced at me again. "Then I'll have a surprise waiting for you."

"Oh, really?" I smiled teasingly, turning myself to him, my eyes locking with his.

"Really," he smiled cockily back.

"Alright," I laughed. "What should I wear?"

"Something beautiful," he cupped my chin for a second with his thumb and forefinger. "Then again, you could wear the ugliest purple dress in the world and still look magnificent."

I hooded my eyes, staring down at my hands, blushing at his compliment. He lifted my face up to his, and I stared down into his eyes. We stayed like that for a moment, just staring at each other, giving a small smile every here and there.

"You're beautiful. Did you know that?" he finally broke the stretching silence.

"I'm not beautiful," I rolled my eyes. "Just barely grasping onto the average 'okay'."

"No, no, no," he shook his head. "You're really beautiful. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you know that."

"This is your new life goal, isn't it?" I smirked.

"Monthly goal," he shrugged.

"Meaning . . ?"

"Meaning that I will have you knowing you are absolutely gorgeous by the end of this month," he gently brushed the curve of my nose with his finger.

"Hmm," I laughed. "We'll just have to see by the end of this month, won't we, Your Highness?"

"I like how you challenge me," he blurted thoughtfully, studying me carefully.

"Why is that?" I almost didn't realize that my voice was lowering the more I spoke.

"Because you're the only one who does that," he answered, tilting his head slightly and slowly moving closer. "No one but you dares to challenge me. None of the other girls do it."

"Is that why you don't want to get rid of me?" I teased.

"That's only a fraction of why I'd never let you go," he shut his eyes and finally closed the space between us, his lips pressing against mine just barely.

I shut my eyes and kissed him back. It wasn't exactly your ideal spicy and fierce kiss, but it was enough to have me sold. When he pulled away, I was smiling and kept my eyes closed.

"Have you ever been kissed before, Miss Evermore?" he spoke, breaking the heated atmosphere around me and him.

"No," I admitted shyly. "Have you?"

"Once or twice with one of the other girls," he shrugged. "None were as amazing as it felt to kiss you."

"Really?" I opened my eyes and looked into his.

They were shimmering, the pupil of them wide enough that only a sliver of his unique green-gray mixture was showing. I stared into the inky dimes, almost begging with my gaze for him to not be fooling me. He smiled gently and put his hand on my cheek.

I didn't flinch from him, shockingly. It felt actually natural for me to have his hand on my cheek, his thumb stroking my cheek gently. As if we had done it a million times before, and this was no different than before.

"Really," he gave me that lazy smile, then kissed me again.

"I should go. . ." I whispered, not moving despite saying I was going to leave. "Amanda's going to want me to be in the room and get dressed for lunch."

"Why is it that you don't eat nearly as much as some people do?" he was curiously worried again, his eyebrows drawn closer together, large eyes studying mine.

"I never ate very much at home since Father gambled so much," I shrugged, turning away a slight bit. "It just kind of stuck with me."

"You should try to eat a little more," he offered, his thumb and forefinger wrapping around my wrist to prove his point.

"I know," I hunched my shoulders uneasily and pulled my hand away from his. "I'm going to go head back to my room. Where will I meet you for tonight?"

"Just before dinner," he stood up. "I'll have to explain to my mother and father why I have to miss dinner. And why you're going to be absent as well."

Seth gave me a wink and stood up, holding out a hand to me. I took his hand, flinching a little in my shoulder by natural instinct, and allowed him to help me up. He still had that warm, soft, natural smile on his face as I took his arm and we walked back to the castle.

In front of my bedroom door, he gave my hand a kiss, bowed to me, and left. If I wasn't as level headed as I was, I'd be on cloud nine skipping and being the most girly teenager ever. I did have that settled blush and smile as I opened up the door and stepped inside.

Amanda was in one of the chairs sowing up a large pile of beautiful golden fabric, Mina dusting off some of the pictures hanging on the walls, and Clarice in the bathroom rummaging through the drawers and cabinets. They all looked up when I stepped in, saw my blush, and smiled as they continued on with their day calmly. I walked over to my bed, turned my back to it, and sighed dreamily as I fell back.

"Have a nice day in the Women's Room, Miss?" teased Mina as she moved to another wall.

"No," I frowned at the memory of Dinah's horrified expression. "I left and took a stroll through the garden to clear my head when I got a headache from all the talking and noises."

"So you're all happy and giggly because you got to be in the gardens?" Clarice pouted out her bottom lip a little bit.

"No. . ." I fiddled with the fabric on my dress skirt, smiling again.

"Did you meet up with some _one_?" Amanda smirked, putting more force behind the word piece 'one'.

"Yes. He's the only _one_ I'm really allowed to be with," I looked back at them, tilting my head back to do so.

"What happened in the gardens, Miss?" Mina dropped her feather duster and sat on the bed beside me, grinning like a little girl about to get a piece of candy for answering a question right.

"We talked and walked for a minute. . ." I started, curling up into a ball on the duvet, blushing at the memories. "My brother Nick came and took Prince Seth to go have a 'talk'. I went to the new pond in the gardens and Prince Seth somehow found me on one of the benches. He sat down beside me and we talked and. . ."

I let out a sigh, grabbed one of the pillows, and smashed it over my face.

"What happened while you two were speaking?" pressed Amanda curiously.

"We arranged a date," I simply shrugged, being honest but partially lying at the same time.

"When?" immediately demanded Clarice.

"Before dinner," I smiled as I played with the corners of the pillow now under my chin.

"Then let us hurry and get you ready!" declared Mina, gently grabbing my hands and lifting me off of the bed.

I was led into the bathroom by my Maids and sat down as they spent hours literally just doing my hair and makeup. Amanda was going through the "Date Dresses" rack, when she pulled out the black dress I had loved, before tucking it away and making me turn as she pulled out another dress. The girls all giggled in excitement.

Forbidden to look in any of the mirrors, I allowed the girls to blindly get me ready. Five minutes before dinner, the girls finished with me. I looked in the mirror and was shocked to see what was looking back at me.

All of my hair was curled and flowing down my shoulders and back, my makeup dark and flirty, the dress fitting me more beautifully than I had imagined. It was the silver dress. It was all solid silky fabric, princess neckline, long sleeved, closely fitting on my curved body until it reached below my knees where it flowed down into a small train behind me. On the back was a beautiful cross shape that was opened, but the girls altered it so that glittery lace covered where it used to be open. I wasn't given much jewelry, only diamond earrings. Mina and Amanda had a small blow over about whether I should wear flats or heels. Flats won the day, thankfully. I couldn't do heels. Not after the rebel incident.

"Okay, we're done," Amanda stepped back and studied their handiwork. She smiled. "Now go and have fun."

"Thank you, girls," I smiled warmly to them.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize for that. School was being a pain, then I got in trouble, and we're just now getting our wifi working again. Please forgive me. I hope you've enjoyed the story. I know this chapter was a lot shorter than the others. I'm going to make them become shorter slowly but surely, even though this one was greatly cut off.**

 **What's Seth's surprise for Cel? Is Queen Victoria going to drop the back issue?**

 **If you have any suggestions, please feel free to message me. I'm open. I'll try to make up for lost time and push the story along.**

 **Thank you for reading my story, I love y'all, and enjoy !**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello everyone, I'm alive!

I've read all of the reviews on this story and it makes me so happy to hear that my fanfic is enjoyable for y'all. I haven't been updating because I have been going through a LOT since November of 2016 at home and in school and with my family. I am going to push myself to start updating again on here.

On Wattpad, an awesome app that I've come to love, I have two accounts with some posted books yall can look at.

My accounts are:

blackcat119

_midget78

I feel so bad for disappearing for so long but I'm bringing Sethy back

(I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF I HAD TO MAKE A PUN XD)


End file.
